moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Winter Firesky
Church of the Holy Light Kirin Tor The Grand Allliance |Row 6 title =Relatives and Friends |Row 6 info = Bronwynn Branson (Confidant; alive) Adrian Wolfheart (Charge; alive) Unknown Parentage; presumed deceased |Row 7 title = Beliefs|Row 7 info = Holy Light Truly Northern Pantheon|Row 8 title = Signature|Row 8 info = |Row 9 title = Dialects|Row 9 info = Common (100%) Thalassian (100%) Dwarven (70%) Vrykul (40%)|Row 10 title = Status|Row 10 info =Alive|imagewidth =250 }} (This page is a constant WIP.) Winter Firesky, or Alfeirawyntre Eldriski ''is a Magna of Arcane that has stuck closely to the side of her best friend, Bronwynn Branson. She has served under the House Branson for most of her adult life and it is her chief duty to facilitate the smooth running of the Duchy of Kentillie, while also being an eternal student of the Yarkvinn Akademi, in the Skaliga Isles. History Abridged Born of the Skaliga Isles, a Jarldom off the coast of Northrend. The unwanted result of an unlikely match between a Quel'dorei mother and Vrykul father. Named after the snowy passes of the Archipegalo, and the war mongering fire in her veins, Alfeirawyntre Eldrski, or Winter Firesky as she goes by in common is a forever training and learning Magna. Before returning to Skaliga at the young age of 21 to finish her training as a mage, Winter resided with Duchess Bronwynn Branson, of the Duchy of Kentillie, in Stormwind. Often taking charge over Adrian, Bronwynn's young son, Winter found friendship and a home with them. Newly trained in the art and skill of an arcane mage, Winter has returned to her home in Gilneas, and become the Master of Interior Affairs (Estate Head). The fire in her veins of her father and the silken tongue of her mother make Winter out to be a smooth diplomat. Due to such skill in spoken word and the arcane, the Magna has become a "Fairy" of the Floating Flowers, under the distinguished oversight of Fawkes University. Physical Description Alfeirawyntre Eldrski is of extraordinary heritage; the ecclectic result of an unlikely and ''unwanted union between a Quel'dorei and Vrykul. The tall half-elf stands at 6'0" and is often an impressive sight to see because of it. Covered in an overall pale complexion, often mistaken as a pale blue, the woman looks as if she's the most magnificent mistake ever seen. A squared jaw with soft risen cheekbones, plump lips often coloured in purple tint, and a wide nose complement the narrowly pointed ears. Shining pale lavender (and sometimes blue) eyes that glide over the scenery before her with elegance, sit beneath long lashes of a dark brown colour and are framed by strong brows of a pale brown colour. Long and waved white hair, though often seen to be a light blue, trails behind the woman, often put up into a ponytail to avoid accidents. Much of the time, a coronet of shining silver can be found resting around the woman's head. Bejeweled with stones of purple, blue and white, the crown like headpiece is ornamented most by a large blue jewel, imbued with the sigil of Skaliga Isles. Category:CharactersCategory:High Elf__FORCETOC__ Category:Half Elf Category:Half Breed Category:Mages Category:Duchy of Kentillie